Forever or Never
by CrispsHottieGrl
Summary: Ray and Kris meet, but what's going to happen to them, and is some other guy going to come into Kris' life?


Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, except Kris. You may not use Kris or my story for any reason. Thank you and have a nice day. :-)

Summary-Kris meets Ray that's about it. Next Chapter will be more exciting! I promise! Please R&R…thanx, oh yeah, and I'm going to rate this story "R" for upcoming chapters. This chapter is a "PG" though so go ahead and read this chapter if you want.

Chapter 1

I laid on my bed and formed a nail in my hand. Aiming for the corner of my poster I threw it and it stuck in the ceiling. "Yes! Score for Kris," I exclaimed. I sighed, and shut my eyes. _What a tiring day at school, and I get to go back tomorrow and do it all over again.'_ Sighing again, I flipped over on my stomach as someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said, as I looked for my cell phone that now ringing for the third time. It stopped ringing. Looking up I saw Kurt standing in the doorway as I rummaged under my bed for it. Triumphantly holding it up so that he could see it, I settled back on my bed, forgetting about the fact that someone had just called me.

"Hey," I said, and he walked farther into the room. " Professor said that ve're getting some new recruits. He vants all of us to go to his office, so that ve can meet them, and get our roommates." I looked up at him surprised, and repeated after him, "Roommates?" He laughed at my surprise, and nodded. "Yes, but it going to be cool cause it is going to be girl/guy roommates." He continued, "Professor wants us to learn to work with better with our opposites." He laughed again, and said, "So, you coming?"

I jumped up with a smile. "Of course I'm coming. I'd better get a cute guy for a roommate though." I followed him out into the hall, and he said that he'd meet me down there cause he had to tell the others. I walked down there, and met Logan going up the stairs. "Eh, tingirl...you ready for some new people to annoy you?" I heard the familiar nickname, and smiled, nodding to his question as I ran down the stairs. He knew that younger kids got on my nerves often enough. 

I walked into the Professor's office, and saw a bunch of new kids. _'Yup, a bunch of younger kids.'_ I walked in with a smile, hoping that it didn't look forced, and sat down on one of the couches. I looked at who I was sitting with for a moment, and then looked around, and then slowly looked back again. _'Ok, not all younger kids. He's a major hottie, I hope he's my roommate.'_ Everyone else ran in all at the same time, and Kurt came in and sat down on the armrest of the couch I was sitting on. Him and I were just friends, but try telling that to anybody else.

"Ok, now that everybody is here we can do the introductions." Professor held a piece of paper, which I figured, had the new recruits' names. I couldn't wait to find out the guy's name that was sitting next to me. I played with a spiked earring as I tuned in for once to what he was saying. "Since you walked in first," Professor X was saying as he pointed to me, "You can introduce yourself first. _'Oh God, why me?' _I thought as I stood up and said, "My name's Kristen Nelson, and everyone calls me Kris. Don't call me Kristen, you won't like the consequences." Everyone laughed, including the guy and I smiled as I looked to see what the Professor wanted me to say. "What are your powers, what's your codename, how old are you, what grade, what pet if any, and a little about you before you came here," he recited off the paper. "Ok, I can create any element, shape it, or shoot it from my hands. I'm 177, I'm a junior, and my codename is element. I have a kitten named Nina, and I'm not going to say anything about my past." I sat back down, and gave an innocent smile to the professor as everyone laughed again. "Or you could just call it 17," he said with a smile as I nodded. 

Everyone else did his or her introductions, and then we got to the guy. He stood up, and said, "My name's Ray Crisp, my codename is Bezerker, I'm 17, I'm a junior, I have no pets and no past, and I can shoot electrical blasts from my hands." He sat back down, and I looked at him, and we made eye contact. My heart started pounding as I smiled at him and turned back to the professor. "Ray and Kris," I heard him say. "Huh?" I wondered out loud. "You're roommates," Professor said without looking up. _'I guess he's getting used to me not paying attention,'_ I thought with a small smile. Everyone stood up, and the new recruits grabbed their stuff. "Where's our room?" he said with a cute smile. "Follow me," I said, with a short bow like I'd seen the butlers do on the movies. He laughed and followed, and I showed him to our room. I opened the door and gasped. 

Hehe! Please R&R! Thanx and I hope you like!


End file.
